Elder Scrolls: Rise of the Kingdom of Skyrim
by Finni101
Summary: The civil war is over and Skyrim is now an independent realm and Ulfric sits upon the throne, but the tension of war is not over. The Empire has not yet made a move to try to retake Skyrim, but rumour has it that the Dominon is planning an invasion of Skyrim. These are desperate times and they just might have to recall an old friend to aid them in their struggle.
1. Galmar

**GALMAR**

And so the day had finally arrived. Galmar, as well as the rest of Skyrim, had been waiting for this for. It was now year 4E 203 on the 25th day of Frostfall, the moot had finally assembled. The election of the new High King of Skyrim was finally going to happen. The Jarls had already decided who was to be the high king, it was obvious. The nine Jarls all stood in favour of the true High King of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak. Nine Jarls and Nine Divines, all stood in the Temple of The Divines. Talos had been put back where his altered had belonged.

_By the nine, let's get this over with! _Thought Galmar impatiently. He did not like waiting, especially not for events like these. He had looked forward to this day for so long, when his liege, rightful king, true Son of Skyrim and best friend, would rule the kingdom of Skyrim.

Jarl Elisif the Fair had walked out to represent the entire Moot and stood at the altar, before High King to come. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, I Jarl Elisif, on the behalf of the Moot, hereby declare you the next High King…" she paused for a second and closed her eyes, holding her breathe. Galmar did not like that and frowned at her, but she didn't notice since her eyes were closed. "… of Skyrim…" she managed to exhale out. The said it like in the sound of defeat and it probably was, Galmar did not care. She laid down the Jagged Crown which the Dragonborn had recovered in the ancient Nordic tomb, Korvanjund.

"You knelt as Jarl, now rise as High King of Skyrim", she said and when he raised, all the people in the Temple knelt. Galmar looked down at the grown, proud to bend the knee to this man. Galmar was exactly a humble man, but he wasn't that proud that he didn't want to bend the knee to the true High King of Skyrim. Now it was done. Now he only waited for Ulfric to hold his speech or whatever he was going to say. Galmar glimpsed an eye up and saw how his King studied the room and all who knelt before him. Men, women, children, priests, Thanes, guards etc.

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. My dear brothers and sisters, I stand now here today, as your new king and leader. I thank you all for this, this would not have been possible if it hadn't been for our struggle against the failing Empire. So I thank you all, because I am not the liberator of Skyrim, but it is you, all of you. You who fought for her on the battle field and fought and sacrificed your bodies! You who fought through the hard storm from the war at the farms and inns! You who comforted your children when they laid scared in their beds when they heard about the brutal war out there! You who did not forsake Talos, when other people threw away the amulet because of fear! I understand that my words do not apply for all of you, but know this, that now the age of Tiber Septim's Empire is gone. It saddens me to say so, especially here in this temple where we have restored him at his rightful place, but it is none the less true. But do not sorrow, my dear Brothers and Sisters, for in ashes of this Empire, a new age will dawn! An age of glory and honour for the Kingdom of SKYRIM!" and when he said those last words Galmar, as well as many other soldiers, stood up and shouted and cheered for their king.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" the all shouted as Ulfric went down from the altar and stood beside Galmar.

"Come Galmar, we have things that needs to be discussed" he said and Galmar followed. Outside the people were cheering, pouring out flowers from the towers and confetti, cheering at their new king. It was people from all over Skyrim that had arrived to celebrate. Most were not from Solitude. _This place still stinks of Imperial influence, _Galmar thought. People cheered, bent the knee and screamed of joy as Ulfric, Galmar and Ulfric's personal housecarls walked out the doors and towards the main gate.

"You know, there's only a matter of time before the High Elves decide to invade, right? They are preparing their invasion as we speak", Ulfric said, looking out at the crowd as he walked, waving a little at them.

"I know" Galmar said. "We must attack soon when they're still weak". "The people are tired of war and I still have to deal with peasants, still loyal to the Empire" Ulfric said, uncertain of his next action. "The people are tired, yes, but they are also thirsty for Elvish blood! They will support you and they'll know that what you do, you do for them" Galmar said, trying to push Ulfric to be more confident.

They had now reached the main gate, and they mounted their horses and went ride slowly thought the gate. "I know I told him I didn't need his help anymore and that his service belonged to Skyrim now, but… this might prove very difficult. I don't think we can do this all alone, Galmar" Ulfric said as he rode on his horse.

"We could perhaps create and alliance with the Redguards" Galmar suggested.

"Redguards? What makes you think they'll help us, let alone, why should I ask them for help? I don't want anything to do with them" Ulfric said and looked at Galmar.

"They despise the Elves as much as we do and they managed to fight off the Dominion, all by themselves. They have weakened the Dominion, but they themselves are also weak. If we could use them as allies for a time being we could-", Galmar did not manage to finish his sentence before Ulfric interrupted him.

"The Redguards have never been friends of Skyrim and they've never liked us, nor we them. How do you suggest we make an alliance with people who despise each other so much" Ulfric asked doubtfully. They had reached the docks now and were boarding the ship.

"Just like Jorunn Skald King did!" Galmar said and looked at Ulfric. That made Ulfric think. He waved at the people who were crying of joy at the docks and the maids who yelled for him to reveal his Manhood to them.

"Galmar, I want you to write a letter. A request to and old friend to join up arms again and fight for his country" Ulfric said and went over to the other side of the boat.

"Certainly, to whom shall I write it to?" Galmar asked.

Ulfric looked down at the water as the ship parted from the docks on its way to Windhelm. Galmar wondered what he was thinking about. _That man could be thinking of thousands of things, considering all he has experienced._ Galmar thought.

"The letter is to an old friend of ours. A great warrior who we owe our thanks"

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes. We both know this day would come, even though I didn't want to bother him anymore"

"So you want me to write a letter to…?"

Ulfric turned and looked at Galmar and stared into his blue eyes. "Yes, I want you to send a letter to the Dragonborn"


	2. Serana

**Serana**

She was sitting at the chair, in the middle of her children's beds reading "The Exodus" for her children. The book was about some parents bid to save their only child. Her children, Lucia and Frodnar. They weren't really _her_ children, they were adopted, but she loved them none the less as if they had been of her own blood. It was her husband who had found them. Lucia was a lone girl who sold flowers at Whiterun who had been a begger. Her mother passed away and her uncle kicked her out. Her husband found her in the elder garden, begging for coins. He asked her where her parents wore and she told him she had none, so he offered being her parent. Frodnar was child to her husband's good friend Ralof's sister, Gerdur and her husband Hod. They had been killed by some bandits attacking their village and her husband saved Frodnar in the last minute. Ralof couldn't take care of Frodnar now that Ralof was captain to the Stormcloaks and was busy leading Riverrun as mayor, so he asked Serana's husband if he could take care of him and he accepted his friend's request.

"Vralla was a little girl, beautiful and sweet-natured, beautiful and smart, beautiful and energetic. Everything that her parents had dreamed she would be. As perfect as she was, they could not help but have dreams for her. Her father, a bit of a social climber named Munthen, thought she would marry well, perhaps become a Princess of the Empire. Her mother, an insecure woman named Cinneta, thought she would reach greatness on her own, as a knight or a sorceress. As much as they wanted the very best for their daughter, they argued about what her fate would be, but both were wrong. Instead of growing up, she grew very ill.

The Temples told them to give up hope, and The Mages Guild told them that what afflicted Vralla was so rare, so deadly, that there was no cure. She was doomed to die, and soon.

When the great institutions of the Empire failed them, Munthen and Cinneta sought out the-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Oh gods, who could be that is asking us this late at the hour?_ She wondered and looked up from the book. Their steward, Rayya was the one who answered the door. Serana could not hear what they were saying so she decided to go and find out.

"I'll be right back, children. I'm just going to find out who is at the door. Don't get up, I'll be right back", she said to them an stroked Frondor's hair and kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Yes, mommy", the said and rested their heads at their pillows. Serana let the book on the chair and went over to the door.

"I'm not telling you where he is unless you tell me who you are", Rayya said, standing in the door.

"I've already told you, I'm just a courier who has a letter to the-"

"Who sent you, that's what I want to know and what stands in this letter?"

"I don't know. The man who gave it to me said it was very important and I am not allowed to read the letters being sent"

Serana stepped forward to the door "It's okay Rayya, I'll handle it from here. Go back and make sure the children stays in their beds", she said and looked back at the door to their room and she saw the children peeking curiously, wondering who their mother was talking to.

"All right children, back to bed", Rayya said and showed the children to their beds.

"So was it that you want?" Serana asked with a sigh, looking at the courier. She wore a hood and her vampire royal armour and her vampire boots. Most people didn't know what vampire armour looked like, and that seemed to be the case for this courier as well. She leaned against the door wall and looked at the courier with her arms crossed.

"As I just told your steward, I've got an important letter to deliver to the person known as Storm-Blade" the courier said and held out the letter.

"Storm-Blade?" Serana looked confused at the courier. Did she know anyone named Storm-Blade? He might be referring to her husband. He bore many titles, she could hardly remember all of them.

"Yes, Storm-Blade. He is the one who helped Ulfric Stormcloak and the other Stormcloaks at the battle of Solitude and again at Whiterun, though Ulfric wasn't there that day"

_Ulfric… Ulfric, Ulfric, Ulfric… Oh! Yes, he told me about him, I remember!_ Serana had been away for thousands of years. She heard that there had been an Empire, but that Empire had been defeated by the rebellion in Skyrim. It was weird for her, loosing so much for so many years. It was like something big had happened and then those things went away again. It felt… weird for her. Her husband had mentioned Ulfric when he awakened her. She had asked who was the High King of Skyrim when he first asked how long she had been away. He answered _"Ulfric Stormcloak is the true High King"_.

The war was already over when Serana had awakened. It felt weird that such an Empire had arisen and fallen while she had been sleeping and she had awakened in the middle of the struggle. _Well, the Empire still exists they tell me, but not here. _This Ulfric was the boss now, and she did not want to get involved with politics. She liked it where she lived. She was mother to two young beautiful, blonde, blue eyed Nord children, she had a strong and handsome husband, a house that was perhaps not the safest place for her children, yet it was by a beautiful lake and current events didn't affect them. Sure the children often lacked children to play with, but sometimes Serana would take them down to Falkreath and they could play with the children there. Over all, she liked living for herself with her children, away from war, away from politics, a life of isolation. _But it seems that even though I don't seek war, it seeks me and my family_.

"I can take the letter for him. Hand it to me and I'll deliver it to him" Serana said and reached out her hand. The courier shook his head.

"No, the man said to bring this to him personally. Do you know when he is coming back?" the courier wondered.

Serana smiled and began to chuckle. _Back? Oh dear, only the Devines know that._ Her husband was almost never home. He came home eventually when he didn't have any quest on his head. He was an adventurer _and an adventurer needs adventures just like fish needs water. _He had told her one time when he was about to leave one early morning and Serana stood naked at the door asking him to stay. She didn't beg or cry, she just asked in a sort of tired voice. Not the morning tired, but the tired type you get when something you don't like always happens and you hope to ask it to stop, when you know it won't. She loved him, none the less, and she was able to deal with it since she knew he was making lives easier for people in the kingdom. She only wished he could be with her and the children more.

She looked the courier with her orange-red vampire eyes. She could feel her thirst coming now, she needed blood. This courier looked tempting, nobody would miss him, would they? And she wanted to see that letter and give it to her husband herself. _Arg! I really need to ease my thirst… and I haven't had Nordic blood in suuuch a long time! _She licked her pointy teeth with her tongue so that he could see them. She had revealed herself now to him. He knew what she was, she could see it in his eyes. They stared at her with terror and fear. He was starting to shake and his heart started to beat faster, which only tempted her more. _Blood, blood, BLOOD! _Her vampire lust called inside her.

She managed to snap out of it, rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. He was still afraid. She went outside and closed the door and went up to him. "I'm sorry but my husband is rarely home, but you can trust that I will bring it to him, if it pleases you. He often goes to dangerous places" she said it in a calm voice, showing him her pointy teeth to persuade him into agreeing. He didn't say a word and just nodded and handed her the letter.

"Thanks" she said and moved close to his ear "and if you ever tell anyone about my… _gift_… there's nowhere in Tamriell that you will be safe in" she whispered and glared into his eyes. He nodded and slowly began walking away from the house. She chuckled as he left in fear. She still felt thirsty though, so she went out to find some animals to suck their blood and went back home.

Inside the bard, Llewellyn the Nightingale, sang the song "Age of Oppression". The children were smiling and clapping at the bard when he was singing. She took of her hood and leaned into the wall smiling, looking at the bard and the children. Once Llewellyn saw Serana he stopped.

"M-My lady, I-I didn't mean to keep the children awake, I was just trying to play a song so that they fell asleep"

"Oh? Then why are they not in their beds and instead standing up, clapping their hands? Can you two explain me that" she smirked and looked at her children.

Frondor looked away from her eyes and paid silently attention, while Lucia held her hands around her back and looked up at her mother, making puppy eyes and looked at her in the cutest and most innocent way she could think of "I'm sorry, mommy, but Rayya told us stories about how Pappa fought for the Stormloaks and-", she was interrupted by her brother "And crushed the imperials and became a warhero!" her brother Frondor said happy and excited looking up at his mother.

"Yes, and so we asked Llewellyn to play us Pappa's team's song!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, you want to hear stories of daddy? Come along and I'll tell you one I know very well" she led them into their beds and set in the chair between them, Vix, Lucy's Snow Fox, laid down on Lucy's stomach and closed her eyes and Serana began to tell.

"This is the story of how I met your father, the Dragonborn".


End file.
